


You Brought Me Through This Darkness But You Left Me Here Behind

by fionasarchive



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Destiny, Fix-It of Sorts, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Geralt/Yennefer, There will be comfort, voice of reason Yen, wingman Yen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fionasarchive/pseuds/fionasarchive
Summary: Set after ep 06 "Rare Species"After Geralt told Jaskier to leave him alone Jaskier finds himself in an inn, contemplating his relationship with Geralt when an unexpected voice of reason tires to talk him out of his misery.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	You Brought Me Through This Darkness But You Left Me Here Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> It's my first time writing for The Witcher, I have also only watched the series and not read the books (yet), so this is based on that! I knew there are differences between book!Geraskier and Netflix!Geraskier so sorry if you're expecting the book dynamic!  
> Also, this is not beta read and I wrote it instead of studying while listening to The Horror and The Wild, so yeah, i hope you enjoy!

Jaskier hummed quietly to himself. It's been days since Geralt told him to fuck off, and honestly, he could barely remember what happened in those days, they all blurred together.

Somehow he had ended up at the bottom of the mountain with his pack and a broken heart. Starting there, he made his way to the nearest inn, which was precisely where he found himself now, overthinking again.

After two decades of travelling with Geralt he thought he knew the man well enough to figure out his moods, his unbearably easily changing moods. Apparently he had been wrong. Wrong about so many things. He knew Geralt never really called him a friend, that he was barely more than a nuisance to him, at least in the beginning. At some point though, it had changed. Or so Jaskier assumed. Sure, Geralt would still complain when Jaskier got himself into some unnecessary trouble, but Geralt also cared, he knew that. Deep down the Witcher, devoid of all feelings - what a stupid rumour, really - cared. He made sure Jaskier was okay whenever he got himself into trouble, made sure the bard was well fed and warm during the nights, or as well fed and warm as possible when they spent the nights on the road. He would pretend not to listen to Jaskier’s new songs, would pretend to be annoyed when asked about them, but Jaskier knew that Geralt listened when he thought Jaskier wasn’t paying attention, knew it brought Geralt some comfort, although he’d never admit it.

Or so he thought. He thought he knew the man. That was until he lashed out on top of that mountain.

_If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands._

The words still hurt, seared into his heart and brain. They probably would hurt until the end of time, at this rate.

Jaskier was strumming his lute, trying to think of a new song, but everything he wrote sounded of heartbreak, of feelings hurt, of self-doubt. He didn’t even have it in him to be truly angry at Geralt. Sure, he was hurt, felt treated unfairly, but the thing that was on his mind first and foremost was a bone deep ache.

He strummed another chord, sighing to himself. It was not what he wanted. He was so used to being able to think of new melodies, new songs. He hadn’t felt that out of it in almost twenty years now. Not since he met Geralt.

There also was the issue with Yennefer that still lingered in his mind. Sure, she had saved his life and she had been there for Geralt, been a companion in a way he couldn’t be, Geralt didn’t want him to be. That didn’t mean Jaskier had to be happy about their relationship. But from what he gathered she left Geralt on top of that mountain which was the reason Geralt had felt the need to push Jaskier away as well.

He didn’t blame her, though. His feelings for the other man were none of her concern, although she surely knew. The way she sometimes looked at him said as much, almost pitying him. Saying _I know how you feel, bard. Caught up wanting something you can’t have._

How right she was. He knew he couldn’t have Geralt, knew he should have left when he still had a chance to get over his feelings. But Jaskier was a foolish, foolish man when it came to love and he knew that. So he stuck around, never fully appreciated, but never told to leave either.

He set down his lute and took a long drink of the cheap wine he had bought. He knew getting drunk alone in his room wouldn’t help, but he also knew it wouldn’t necessarily hurt him.

A few more days passed like this, caught between thinking, strumming his lute, trying to put his thoughts into words.

In the evenings he’d play in the inn, in the local tavern, wherever people would listen and spare a few coins. He would sing about the White Wolf and his noble deeds, about how great and fearless he was. He hid his pain behind a well-practiced smile.

After a week of this, Yennefer showed up, seemingly out of thin air. When Jaskier saw her he stumbled over his words, then soon excused himself from the audience, setting down the lute and walking over to her.

“What are you doing here? Don’t you have to be evil somewhere else?” Jaskier asked, brows raised. He didn’t hate her, but they also never were friends and he didn’t entirely see why they should start now.

She sighed and shook her head. “Listen, bard. I know that you’re in love with Geralt, have been for about as long as I’ve known the two of you. And I know you hate me because he chose me. Or, chose to bind himself to me. But fact is, he only came to save me that day because I had saved you. He wouldn’t care about me, without you. So him asking the djinn to bind us? Your fault. Him having a child surprise? You. You dragged him to that banquet. I don’t care about Destiny all that much, but you, Jaskier, are Geralt’s Destiny. Whenever there is a major event in his life, it’s linked to you. And you can’t deny that because you can’t possibly be that stupid.”

Jaskier stared at her, all clever comebacks forgotten. He opened and closed his mouth a few times until he finally said. “What?” at which Yennefer rolled her eyes. “Jaskier. You are his Destiny, I’m bound to him because he is a fucking idiot, okay? So please, for the love of god, stop this,” she said, gesturing to the drunk crowd, “and do what you do best. Get him back. You need each other. You look like shit.”

“I can’t,” Jaskier said quietly with a shake of his head. “He loves you and not me.” Before he had even fully finished the words, Yen looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Bard, if you don’t shut up, I will make sure you never say a word again in your life. He loves you. Do you know how often he talks about you when you’re not around? How he turns to look if you’re there when you guys are apart on your travels? How he cringes when he hears someone else play your songs, muttering about it being a disgrace? Do you even realize how much he cares?”

Jaskier shook his head. This couldn’t be true. “Then why did he sent me away?”

“Because he never learned how to deal with emotions. And you make him feel more than most other people do. So do what you must but make sure you end up with him again eventually.”

**Author's Note:**

> So! 
> 
> There will be a second chapter once I figure out how exactly I want there reunion to go down!


End file.
